Power operated rotary knives have been in wide spread use for meat cutting in meat packing and commercial food service facilities. These knives have usually comprised a handle and an annular blade holder for respectively housing a motor and a rotary knife blade. The knife blade was annular and driven about a central axis by the motor via gearing.
The knife blade comprised a body carried by the blade holder and a blade section projecting from the blade holder. The blade body was a continuous ring received by a circular slot in the blade holder. Gear teeth projected away from the blade body to form a ring gear running in mesh with a drive pinion gear. The knife blade sections were usually frustoconical and had a circular blade edge formed by the intersection of smooth, machined blade section surfaces.
The present invention provides a new and improved rotary knife blade having a sinuous edge annularly disposed about an axis and so constructed and arranged that operator effort required for cutting meat and similar materials is reduced, the blade drive motor loads created by cutting are minimized and the blade remains sharper longer.